Love Still Grows
by HP fan 4 eva
Summary: The sequel to How Love Can Grow. There's no Voldemort and Harry has left Hogwarts. He's ready to be happy with the girl he loves. But even now, is it to much for him to ask for?
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to the sequel!  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE!! HP and Co. = JKR. Other characters and plot = Dani.  
  
By the way, if you haven't read How Love Can Grow, YOU WILL BE LOST. Obviously AU since HLCG was written before OotP, so no spoilers, unless you haven't read books 1-4. Anything else I'm forgetting? No?

----------------------------------  
  
Sirius' house had two bedrooms, both fairly big, a bathroom with a tub, a large kitchen with 3 cauldrons of different sizes, a balcony and a basement.  
  
Harry was following Sirius to the basement when he saw a wooden door. It was closed.  
  
He approached it and turned the knob. It was locked.  
  
"Um, Sirius, what's in this room?" he called.  
  
Sirius made a dash for the door and intended to cover it.  
  
"Uh.. hehe.. nothing important. My um, private study room." he said.  
  
Harry had a feeling Sirius was keeping something from him.  
  
"Oh. Okay." he said and let Sirius hide whatever's in that room.  
  
The two went to the basement and the moment Harry entered it, he sniffed the air. It smelt somewhat good, sort of flowery and yet smelt of trees at the same time.  
  
"You smell that, too, eh? Sorry, I was experimenting about 17 years ago and it went wrong. Smelled like this ever since."  
  
"No, I like it." he told him.  
  
Harry's eyes wandered the basement. It fell on a few wizarding gadgets but the one that really caught his eye was a really old picture. Eight people were there. four boys of around their late teens and four girls of their same age. He started to look closely at the picture, from left to right. The first boy was a short one. He wasn't exactly the best looking guy around and he looked quite nervous. He was sitting down.  
  
The next boy was good-looking and a little hairy. He had a mischievous smile and he was kneeling.  
  
The boy next to him was the tallest of all four boys. He had black hair and a handsome smile. He also had his arms on the second boy and the one after him. The boy after him also had black hair, but his hair was darker. It was jet black and untidy. For a moment Harry was strongly reminded of himself but pushed the thought away for the boy was awful handsome. He also noticed that the boy had his arm around a girl's waist.  
  
She had red hair and beautiful bright green eyes. She wore the prettiest smile that seemed so timid. She was standing, like the two boys before her. The girl next to her was standing, too. She had her eyes on the boy before the red-headed girl. She didn't wear a smile, too, more like an envious sort of look.  
  
After her was another girl. She had her brown hair all tied up. She was also pretty and was smiling. She was kneeling, just like the other boy. The last one person in the picture was the other girl. She was blonde and quite pretty. She was standing like most of them. She smiled like most of them, too.  
  
"Uh, Sirius, who are these people?"  
  
Sirius went to him. "I thought I got rid of that." He joked. Somehow, Harry thought he wasn't joking.  
  
"Well, who are they?" he asked, getting quite impatient.  
  
"This is me." he said and pointed to the tallest of them all. "This is that good for nothing, Peter." he said pointing at the boy sitting. "That's Remus and next to me is your father. We were good looking when we were young, weren't we?" he said playfully.  
  
"Is that mom?" he asked, pointing to the girl with red hair, the one his father had his arm around.  
  
"Yeah. That's her alright. Since we were 15,your mom and dad were always together, the only time he wasn't was when he went on 'tours' with us three. Of course people back then said we were inseparable, your father and I."  
  
"Who're the other three girls?" he asked, curious.  
  
"Well, the one after your mom," he said, pointing to the girl who was looking at James. "Is obviously Liz. The one next to her is Mina Harper Lupin. Remus'...late wife..."  
  
"And this one?" Harry asked, pointing to the girl with blonde hair.  
  
Sirius stopped for a moment and then said, "Ariel Redfield. She was your mom's best friend, Mina's too. They were kind of like the girl versions of us four." he said slowly.  
  
"Really? I never heard of her, well until now." he said, not meaning to sound rude.  
  
"That's because..."he began. Unfortunately, they heard someone call upstairs.  
  
"Anyone home?" asked a voice that could only belong to Lupin.  
  
Sirius didn't finish the sentence he started and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Looks like Remus found a way into our house without using a key." he joked.  
  
The moment Harry was out of earshot, he muttered, "Saved by the friend."  
  
Harry took a last look at the picture and headed up the stairs. He caught a few words Sirius and Lupin were saying.  
  
"Remembered her again, didn't you? I thought you were over that...more specifically, her. She's not worth..."  
  
"I know Remus...It's just...seeing her face again...and knowing she's..." Sirius said but was interrupted by a girl's voice.  
  
"Um.. uncle Sirius? Can I raid your fridge?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Uncle Sirius?" laughed Sirius. "Your father made you say that?"  
  
"Hey, no way. Whatever comes out of her mouth, it wasn't from me." Lupin protested and at the same time, laughed.  
  
"Just fooling. But can I still raid your fridge? And where's Harry?" Gabrielle asked all at once.  
  
'You can and I don't know where he is. He was supposed to be in the basement but you'd better wait for him in the kitchen." said Sirius.  
  
Harry heard this and went up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Gabrielle." he greeted her on her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Harry. Just got back, huh? I merely just arrived home when dad told me we had to go here. They're probably discussing all about Hagrid's wedding right about now." she said, sitting on a chair.  
  
He sat on another one.  
  
"Why are they talking about it?" he asked, feeling stupid.  
  
"I don't know. They have some sort of surprise I guess."  
  
"Oh. I see. So how was Ron when you last saw him?'"  
  
"He's good. I saw his two twin brothers and they were really funny. He introduced me to his mom, and she was really nice."  
  
"Those are the Weasleys alright.' he said, shaking his head in amusement.  
  
After trying to hold in what he wanted to ask, Harry finally blurted it out. "Do you know anybody named Ariel Redfield?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Ariel Redfield...hmmm...I can't say I do. Why? Should I?"  
  
"Apparently, she and both our moms were all best friends, you know, Just like the Marauders." he told her.  
  
She had the look of wonderment.  
  
"But I've never heard dad mention her, let alone mom.. that's before she died."  
  
"I still can't help but wonder...I really think there's more to her than just being a best friend to two people...there's gotta be a reason for why none of them has told us about her...I mean.."  
  
"Yeah, I know." she said, agreeing.  
  
They were both quiet for a moment. Harry was still wondering about Ariel and about his mom. Was she a Deatheater? Is that why Sirius didn't want to talk about it?  
  
Gabrielle on the other hand, wasn't as curious as Harry about this matter. She found something to ask him, just to stop him from wondering so much.  
  
"So are you and Hermione still just friends?"  
  
It worked. Harry did stop thinking. He looked very surprised at the question, though.  
  
"I um...hope not." he said, blushing.  
  
"Oh really? So you're FINALLY admitting you like her again?'  
  
'Well... 'like' is too weak of a word...I mean, yes. I do like her again."  
  
Gabrielle beamed. "Harry...you don't love her, do you?" she asked, holding her face steady.  
  
"I don't know...maybe...Ah, what the heck?" he said. "Yeah, I do. Happy?"  
  
She giggled like mad.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You! Ickle Harry's in love!"  
  
"You didn't know that? I thought I was last to know." he said, joining in the laughing.  
  
"You're not the last to know." she said, stopping her laughter.  
  
"Hermione is..."  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Well I did tell her I loved her...before."  
  
"And how long was that?" asked Gabrielle, which made Harry's stomach grumble.  
  
"Um...a few years ago?"  
  
"Exactly! You see what you've done? Now, you'd better tell her you love her or you'll be hearing from me." she joked.  
  
"Yes ma'am." he said, grinning.  
  
"What are you kids talking about?" asked Sirius, coming in. Lupin wasn't far behind.


	2. The DVB

Disclaimer: If I said that was in chapter 1 do I have to write it again? Anyways HP & Co. belong to JKR. The other characters and this plot belong to Dani.  
  
year1989rocks: Is this soon enough?  
  
white-Angel1215: I sent the praise on to Dani.  
  
Allana12193: I'm glad you were able to find the sequel. I passed on the praises to Dani. We've all been asking her to write more.  
  
drxd: I have no idea about the names. I know some were the names of the original readers. I'll ask her next time we talk.  
  
Imagination444: Since I've read this a few times, I know all the answers to the questions your wondering, and the ones you haven't yet began to wonder about. evil laugh Sorry, temporary evil moment there.  
  
toxis: No, our beloved Knutless Reject has allowed me to post for here. I didn't even start to read until a few months after the Knutless Reject thing.  
  
Mergincia Phoenix: raises eyebrow A little enthusiastic/hyperactive, aren't we? Dani and I are both glad you like it.

---------------------------

"What are you kids talking about?" asked Sirius, coming in. Lupin wasn't far behind.  
  
"Oh nothing important." Harry lied.  
  
Gabrielle shot him an evil glare. He pretended to not notice.  
  
"Well guess what? You're father and I have some important business. You know, from the Order." said Sirius.  
  
Harry had the strange feeling he wasn't saying everything he was going to do.  
  
"So we'll be left alone here?" protested Gabrielle.  
  
"I'm sure you'll both find something to do." consoled Lupin.  
  
"Yeah, they will. I just bought a Muggle um.. device...It's a Dvb, I think."  
  
"Dvd, Sirius." corrected Harry.  
  
"That's right. And I bought them some "movies", or whatever they are." he said. He then turn to Harry. "You know how to operate it, right?"  
  
"Well, I can try." said Harry.  
  
"Well alright then. See you." said Sirius.  
  
"Bye kids, don't stay up too late." called Lupin.  
  
"Bye dad, Sirius."  
  
"Bye Sirius, bye Professor Lupin." called Harry.  
  
Gabrielle giggled. "Professor Lupin?"  
  
"Hey, I'm not calling your dad "Lupin" in front of him. It's not um.. respectful."  
  
"Then call him Remus. That's what his friends call him, even my mom." she told Harry.  
  
"I'll see." then he suddenly remembered that Mina Lupin, Gabrielle's mom, was attacked and killed by a Deatheater, according to Hagrid.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking, Gabrielle but, did you know how your mom died?"  
  
"I don't mind. I was only 9 then. I've pretty much gotten over it.' she said.' Well, I know the dark lord was behind it but I don't know who the Deatheater was. But if they're still alive, I swear, I'll bite their head off!'  
  
Harry laughed but he knew she had to hate the person who killed her mom.  
  
The two of them decided to watch the Dvd. Sirius had a television, of course. It was one of the few muggle thing he had collected for Harry.  
  
"There. That should do it. Anything else on the manual?"  
  
"Nope, Harry. I guess we're all set." she told him. "Now what should we watch? You've got Speed, The Exorcist, A Wolf in Paris, which I don't approve of, and My Best Friend's Wedding."  
  
"Any one is fine. I don't get to watch anything most of the time, you know, the muggles." he said.  
  
"Alrighty, the Exorcist then."  
  
"The what?"  
  
'The Exorcist. They say it's one of the scariest movies done." she informed him ,though being magical herself, she didn't know what shewas talking about.  
  
She put the movie in the player and sat on the couch. Harry didn't know where to sit. Somehow, after he'd kissed Hermione, he didn't feel comfortable sitting with other girls, at night, watching a scary movie and alone in the house.  
  
"C'mon, Harry. Sit down. You're gonna watch all this standing?" asked Gabrielle, gesturing the place next to her.  
  
"Uh, no thanks. I'm gonna just sit over here, on the chair." he told her.  
  
"Suit yourself." she said and continued watching.  
  
Harry paid no attention to the movie. He was still thinking about his mom and this Ariel.  
  
Then, when he turned and looked at Gabrielle, she was holding a cushion in front of her.  
  
"I am never going to see this film again! What is wrong with that girl? Why was her head turning? And what is with all those green...'she complained, scared.  
  
Harry laughed. He wished Hermione was here to see the movie. The last time they saw a movie, actually it was the first and last time, they saw "House on Haunted Hill".It was scary, too but they didn't stay awake to find out how scary it was.  
  
"Are you sleeping over?" he asked Gabrielle, who had difficulty yelling the answer over all the screaming form the television.  
  
"No!" she yelled. "Once dad comes, we're going back home!'  
  
Harry didn't want to yell so he pressed the stop button, seeing Gabrielle's frightened face.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" she asked, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Do I really have to answer that?" he joked .Seeing her roll her eyes ,reminded Harry more of Hermione. "I think I want to go read a book." he said suddenly.  
  
"What? And leave me alone for that crazy girl to eat?" she protested.  
  
"She's not gonna eat you, you know." he said, smiling at how silly Gabrielle was being.  
  
"I'm not leaving anything to chance. You've beaten Voldemort, I reckon you can take that possessed girl any day. I'm coming with you!"  
  
"But you're a werewolf!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. Another reason why you should do what I say!"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and said, "Okay, fine. I'm going to go unpack anyway...you can help me!" he said, snickering.  
  
"Is it too late to say 'no'?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
The two of them went up the stairs and into Harry's new room. It was a lot bigger than his old room back at the Dursleys. In fact, it was probably bigger than Dudley's as well. Harry went to his trunk. He opened it and started taking out all that was inside. Gabrielle decided to feed Hedwig. She was fluttering excitedly in her cage.  
  
"Hey Harry, don't you think you should let her out?" she asked, tickling behind Hedwig's neck.  
  
"That reminds me!" he exclaimed and rushed to her cage at once. He opened the small door and Hedwig flew happily out. "Sorry old girl."  
  
Hedwig didn't mind. She was already fed. She nipped his ear affectionately and flew out the window.  
  
"Where's she going?" asked Gabrielle.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. She goes on her late night flies and comes back in the morning back at the Dursleys. I reckon she'll surprise me with a mouse tomorrow."  
  
Harry got back to unpacking. He folded the invisibility cloak and put the small things like the silver key and his mother's ring into a small box.  
  
Gabrielle was helping him unpack when she stopped and stared at something. "When did you take this?" she asked, having a great big grin on her face. She was holding a picture.  
  
"Oh. That's the picture I told you about. The one that saved Hermione." explained Harry.  
  
"Aren't you all the cutest ickle firsties there was. And look at Ron's cute freckles!"  
  
Harry laughed. Ron would've been blushing right now. He'd probably look a lot like his hair.  
  
Gabrielle yawned. "So.. sleepy." she muttered.  
  
Just then, Harry heard the door open.  
  
"We're back!" said Sirius loudly.  
  
"Gabi, c'mon, time to go home!" called Lupin.  
  
Gabrielle said her goodbye and goodnight to Harry and they ran down together. The Lupins said their goodbyes to Harry and Sirius.  
  
"Come back anytime!" Sirius called out. "So, Harry, have you eaten?" he asked, closing the door.  
  
"Yeah. I'm a bit tired, though."  
  
"Better sleep then." and pushed Harry up the stairs.  
  
Before he could reach the bedroom, Sirius spoke.  
  
"Um, Harry..."he began.  
  
"Yes?" asked Harry, turning around.  
  
"Don't think your mom wanted to become a Deatheater, okay?" he said.  
  
Harry didn't know where this was coming from but he nodded anyway.  
  
Sirius then proceeded to his room.  
  
The moment Harry closed the door, he rested his head against it.  
  
"I have such a normal life, really, really average." he half mutter and half sighed.  
  
He walked over to his bed, which was now full of his things, and started cleaning up. He put all his clothes in the small closet in the corner. He stuffed it rather than put. He took the small box with the two small things in it, and placed it in the drawer of the desk next to his bed.  
  
He put his beloved broom, leaning at the other side of his bedroom. All the other things, he seemed to find odd places for.  
  
However, after he'd finish clearing up his mess, the room still looked like it was lacking things. It didn't bother him, though. He knew he had fewer things than the average 17 year old boy. And as he was a wizard with a magic wand safely tucked in his pocket helped a lot in not being bothered.  
  
Harry walked to his bed, took off his shoes and went to sleep. He really was tired. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that he had killed someone. It might've been the heartless, cruel and none humane Dark Lord Voldemort, but he was still someone. He forgot about all that for a moment and had a peaceful sleep...and a peaceful dream.  
  
He wasn't in it. It was like her was watching this all.  
  
_"Lily, we've got to go. .He'll find us! I am so sorry I ever put you up to this. Will you ever forgive me?" said a woman. Harry couldn't quite make out who she was but he knew that the other woman was called "Lily".  
  
"It's not your fault. And I'm sorry too." said Lily.  
  
The first woman started crying as they both ran. They seemed to be in the woods.  
  
The "Lily" ran next to her ,closer than before.  
  
"Look ,we're going to be alright, you here me? We're going to make it, leave this place, get our boyfriends and marry them." she said.  
  
The girl wiped her eyes, still running.  
  
"But Lily...They saw us ki...they said we betrayed them..." she began but was interrupted.  
  
"No. You listen hear, El, we are not going to die here! Once we leave this place, you're gonna be my maid of honor. I don't care when but you will. Don't lose hope on me now...I need you to make it..." she said pulling the other woman's hand.  
  
"But l-look at me...I'm bleeding!"  
  
"No. You're going to make it! Please...I need you."  
  
They both reached a dead end.  
  
"What do we do now ,Lily?" she asked, hysterical.  
  
"Run around it!" she exclaimed.  
  
As they did they and Harry, heard a cold laugh and it echoed...  
  
Harry felt something poking him in the hand..._

--------------------

Good? Bad? Is it still good? 


End file.
